Sith Imperium Community Rules
These rules are the main objectives of the rapid and honest solution of emerging problems, as well as maintaining a pleasant atmosphere in the communities. Do not bring the rules to the point of absurdity, trying to find a loophole in an attempt to justify the violation or manipulate the administration. It is impossible to predict the rules for all occasions, because the administration is responsible for observing common sense and honesty in imposing sentences. This set of rules is recommended for use by gaming communities, is independent, develops independently and is free for any use by any resources. SECTION 1: GENERAL RULES # Any user who visits the resource is automatically considered familiar with all the rules and agrees to them. # Ignorance of the rules does not relieve liability. # Current rules have the highest priority. Any exceptions should be described in this rulebook. # The rules apply to all users, regardless of their status on the server or in the community. # Rules can be changed \ edited by administrators, as reported in the relevant sections of the resource. The rules cannot be changed to discriminate against an individual person / group of people. # Updated rules cannot be applied retroactively to a user. If the user has violated a rule that was introduced after the fact of the violation, his action cannot be regarded as a violation. # All rules apply to all community resources: chats, servers, forums, etc. # All exceptional situations are resolved by authorized persons discussing such situations. Such situations should be decided on the basis of common sense and logic, making maximum use of this code. # Each member of the community has the benefit of the doubt. Any member of the community must provide evidence of violation by someone. # Any deviations from this set of rules should be submitted by the administration. Any potentially recurring case should be included in this list of rules. # In case of violation of any of these rules, a community member receives a disciplinary sanction from the administration. In case of disagreement with the punishment, the user can appeal to the administration. The decision of the administration is final. # Intentionally disobeying the instructions of the administration (ignoring calls to abide by the rules, demands to change the insulting nickname, etc.), entails a ban for up to a week. Relapse is punishable for a period of a month. # A hacker \ DDOS attack on community resources is prohibited (active and passive participants, as well as those who knew any information about those who violated but did not warn the administration, are considered to be violators). Punished by a permanent ban. # It is forbidden to intentionally use community resource bugs (errors / malfunctions / imperfections), except in situations where this is due to the current implementation of the resource and cannot be bypassed or does not harm community members. Punished by a ban for a period of five days. Relapse is punishable by a ban for a period of two weeks. SECTION 2: ADMINISTRATION # Administration has the right not to prove a violation based on its status. # Granting privileges to fellow members / friends, exceeding / ignoring their rights and obligations by a member of the administration entails the exclusion of the administrator from the administration, as well as additional penalties, at the discretion of the administration. # The principle of solidarity should prevail in the actions of the administration: the offender, if there is a possibility of preventing the violation, must be warned of the consequences. If the offender goes to a meeting and seeks to rectify the violation, this should be taken into account by the administration when imposing the sentence until the sentence is canceled. # It is forbidden to criticize the actions of the administration outside a place specially prepared for this. The administration should be open to dialogue and strive to find compromises. # The administration’s charge of violation should always be based on evidence. # Deception, interference with work or misleading the administration entails a ban for a period of two weeks. # By decision of the administration, the punishment can be replaced by milder ways of influencing the offender: warning, kick, mute. # The composition of the administration makes decisions on controversial situations based on domestic policy: unanimous decision \ majority decision \ other. # Types and terms of punishment are selected at the discretion of the administration, depending on the severity and frequency of the violations. Punishments must be selected in strict accordance with this set of rules. If the penalty is not indicated - it is chosen by the administrator at his discretion based on the severity and frequency of the violation. # If deemed necessary, the Guild-master can, with the support of his or her second, overrule the vote of the council in extenuating circumstances. SECTION 3: TEXT AND VOICE CHATS # Serious insults against any member of the community or visitor are prohibited. Punished by kick or mute for up to a week, or by ban indefinite ban, depending on the severity of the violation. # The use of foul language is not prohibited, but is strictly not recommended. Maintain healthy communication and warmth in our community. Malicious use of foul language is punishable by a mute for up to three days. Relapse is punishable by a ban for a period of three days. # It is forbidden to incite ethnic conflicts, racism, sexism, spam, other discrimination and any other demonstration of a negative attitude towards other members of the community. Punished by a permanent* ban. # It is forbidden to provoke members of the community or its visitors for the purpose of conflict, to translate communication topics into an aggressive negative mood (trolling). Punished by kick or mute for up to three days or ban for up to two days, depending on the severity of the violation. Relapse is punishable by a ban for a period of three days. # It is forbidden to impersonate another person, as well as to identify yourself as part of a team (clan), which you are not. Punished by kick or ban for up to a week. Relapse is punishable by a ban for a period of two weeks. # It is forbidden to establish a nickname or clan name that expressly insults other members of the community. Punished by kick or ban for up to a day. Relapse is punishable by a ban for a period of three days. # It is forbidden to evade punishment by using a VPN, changing an account, or in any other way. Punished by a permanent* ban. # It is forbidden to advertise any goods, services, third-party resources, etc. without the approval of the administration. Punished by mute or ban for up to a week. Relapse is punishable by mute or ban for a period of 2 months. # Any spam, the publication of adult, violent and other NSFW content (images of war, traffic accidents or other emergencies, “meat”, suicides, terrorism, murders, etc.) outside specially designated places is prohibited. A resource can set its own standards and definitions of such content. Punished by a mute or ban for up to being permanent. By commenting below, I hereby acknowledge and agree to the rules of the Sith Imperium RP Guild.